Midnight
by ElizzabethE3
Summary: Emmet and Rosalie and how it all began. rose's pov. Mature for violence and sexual content. read and review! please.


Growling, loud, low and angry growling, echoing through the mountainous forest. My pearly white teeth, sunk deep into a large deer, the growling distracted most of my other senses. I listened carefully, trying to visualize the grizzly in the hardly familiar woods. It wasn't far. I cut my feed off early, as hard as it was, but I preferred a bear over a insignificant herbivore any day. My eyes stained blood red, my hand wet and dirty. Before my prey hit the ground I launched off, running full speed towards the growls, and the overwhelming scent. As I got closer, a sweeter, distinct scent overwhelmed my sense. A human, a man. Screaming rang through the forest and I quickened my pace.

I came to stop when the horrific scene came into view. Lowering my stance to a predatory crouch just in case, I observed the bear at work. The man, tall and strong, struggling underneath the bear who pinned his victim to the ground. The man was covered in blood, his shirt nearly ripped off with deep gashes along his side. The blood pouring out of him provided this small clearing with such an aroma, I could hardly stand it. The bear sunk his teeth into the man's shoulder causing him to buck and screaming in pain, helpless under the bears jaws. His voice was raspy, yet deep and attractive, his screams sent shivers down my spine. I gawked, interested, and somewhat entertained, I was a predator observing monstrous skills. The bear thrashed the man about, tossing him up and down violently, obviously playing with the man. I pondered what this human could have been doing to deserve such a punishment? His screams became louder, broken with tears. I was patiently waiting for the delicious man's death until his eyes locked with mine.

"Help" He mouthed, his eyes glowing with tears, blood streaking his attractive face. My eyes locked onto him. He was strikingly attractive for a human, even more so for being a nearly dead human. I relaxed my stance, knowing the bear had no interest in my presence. As this human struggled for life, hands holding tight to tuffs of fur and struggling with agonizing pain, I moved to him. His eyes were wide with both fear and fascination. Surely he had never seen a creature such as myself, dazzling in my beauty, I found it flattering considering his situation.

The bear realizing my presence released the man, who fell to the ground with a thud. The creature stood up on it's legs, growling viciously, swatting carelessly at me. I stood motionless, gently lowing back in a crouch. I waited for my opportunity. The bear dropped his deadly arms and I sprang, holding tight onto the bears neck until I was successful able to rip his body from him. Dark red blood sprayed out, making an absolute mess of my brand new blouse. I should have known better than to have worn this out hunting. I didn't have long to enjoy the fresh warm blood from the bear until it started to cool. I cut off the feed shot, already filling up on small animals on my way here. I kicked the beast off to the side, and tried to clean myself up.

A gentle moaning was coming from the man that lay virtually motionless on the ground but six feet away from me. I could hardly believe he was still alive considering the damage that was done. I walked to him cautiously, trying not to breath, trying not to catch taste of his sweet blood.

"Am- am I in heaven?" His weak eye searched up to me cautiously, raising his hand to try and touch me. I leaned over him and stared curiously into his eyes. A beautiful man, a strong man, a dying man. Without thinking, without a plan, I scooped the man up into my arms, holding him tenderly to me. It looks to weird, I was half this mans' size and yet he weighed nearly nothing at all me. I staggered as his scent became to consume me. I hadn't been a vampire for anymore than two years and I was hardly an expert on self control. My strong urge to save this human triumphed over my urged to kill him.

I started running slowly, then belted out into a full out sprint, I was far from home. Carlisle was a doctor, if mortal damage was beyond control, surely Carlisle would change him for me… Oh how selfish I am.

For the entire run home I distracted my blood lusty mind with non-sense and immature thoughts. _What if he wakes up and he doesn't like me? What if he's a psycho? What if I scare the hell out of him? What will Edward think? I spoke aloud to the almost dead man in my arms, asking him if he would appreciate me and what I was doing. He was not conscious, but I could have sworn I saw him smile._

_I gawked, I must admit I never thought of anyone but myself this attractive before. The longer I ran, with his withering body in my arms, the more attached I became to him. I could feel his death inching closer, his heart beat weakening as we left a steady stream of blood trailing behind us. _

"_Stay strong! Stay strong, we are almost there" I shouted to him, lowering my face to press my lips to his forehead. _

_I couldn't open the front door without putting my human down. So I busted through, the door frame cracking with my force._

"_Carlisle!" I shouted ignoring Edward who came running towards me. "Get Carlisle" I growled at Edward as he placed a hand on my shoulder,. He reacted immediately, obviously searching through my mind to figure out why. I placed my human right there on the foyer floor and staggered back, trying to relax myself. Blood began pouring out of his mouth as he cough and bucked in agony. Before I could run back to him, Carlisle caught my shoulder pulling me back as he stepped forward to take control._

"_Where did you find him?" Carlisle asked urgently, checking the human's heart beat._

"_In the woods" My voice was broken. "I saved him from a bear" He didn't speak to me for another five minuets, and then turned to me with a serious face._

"_Well, he's lost too much blood" He began, getting down onto his knees, hovering over him. "What would you like me to do?"_

"_I-I don't know!" I screamed, terrified._

"_Rose, I need a choice, he's slipping" Carlisle didn't look at him._

"_Bite him" I whispered, Carlisle remained still. "Save him Carlisle, PLEASE!" I fell to my knees, grabbing onto Carlisle's shouldered, fear and sadness surging through me. He grabbed ats my humans thick wrists, bringing them to his mouth, then bit down. I heard his skin tear and Carlisle pushed as much venom as possible into him. He repeated this to my human's other wrists and his shoulder, trying to push the venom to his still beating heart. _

_We both stepped back, Carlisle wiping his mouth off with the inside of his shirt. There was a moment of silence and then a low, bellowing scream echoed through the foyer. I fidgeted, painfully as I watched him buck in pain again, burning agony that I had experienced before. He clenched his fists and rolled around on the floor, making tight hard faced, fighting against the spreading venom. I watched helplessly as his wounds began healing, his skin dropped in shades and then… his heart stopped beating. _


End file.
